The invention relates to a method as recited in the preamble of claim 1. A frequent problem is the excessive mouse travel needed to activate functions. For example, an image zooming operation activated through a button on a toolbar could run as follows:    1. Move cursor to button on toolbar    2. Click on button to activate zoom function    3. Move cursor over image    4. Perform zoom interaction with respect to image.
Steps 1 to 3 are required because the toolbar button must be pressed prior to zooming. For a single dedicated operation this is tolerable, but when performing multiple operations on images the continual cursor movements to and from menu-bars, toolbars and or control panels become a nuisance.
On-screen toolbars and control panels cause distraction. The distraction increases with the amount of screen area reserved to user interface constructs. Workstation screen area is scarce and should only be used to display essential information. For routine and diagnostic viewing this is the display of medical images. The model hereinafter requires no user interface constructs other than a region on the screen to display an image and associated graphics overlays. Since no screen area is used by extraneous user-interface constructs, diagnostic-viewing applications can emulate a light-box by using screen area predominantly for image display.